Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrax
Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrax is the licensed soundtrack of the 2009 video game Sonic and the Black Knight. It was released by Wave Music Entertainment on April 08, 2009 in Japan's Sega Direct Stores online Disk 1 - 52:23 1. Knight of the Wind -Title Ver.- (Crush 40, 0:19) 2. Black Sword in the Sky (Richard Jacques, 1:18) 3. Into the Story of King Arthur (Richard Jacques, 2:19) 4. Misty Lake (Jun Senoue, 3:02) 5. Introduction - Merlina's Request (Yutaka Minobe, 1:15) 6. The Island of the Sacred Sword (Yutaka Minobe, 0:30) 7. The Sacred Sword Caliburn... Meet King Arthur (Yutaka Minobe, 0:37) 8. Fight the Knight -Strings Ver.- (Jun Senoue, 1:58) 9. A Fool of a Knight (Yutaka Minobe, 0:24) 10. Knave the Hedgehog and Oversized Letter Opener (Yutaka Minobe, 0:46) 11. To the Blacksmith (Yutaka Minobe, 0:38) 12. Theme of Merlina (Jun Senoue, 0:43) 13. World Map - The Land Ruled by King Arthur (Jun Senoue, 1:00) 14. Camelot Castle (Jun Senoue, 4:48) 15. Treasury and Emblem - The Journey of Chivalry (Jun Senoue, 0:52) 16. I'm the Blacksmith (Jun Senoue, 0:58) 17. Deep Woods (Yutaka Minobe, 5:54) 18. Sir Lancelot Appears (Heigo Tani, 0:54) 19. Calm After the Battle... Arondight (Yutaka Minobe, 0:43) 20. Nimue... Lady of the Lake (Yutaka Minobe, 1:35) 21. Three Days After... Almost Make It to Meet the Deadline (Yutaka Minobe, 0:16) 22. To the Rescue... A Knight's Law (Yutaka Minobe, 0:27) 23. Titanic Plain (Jun Senoue, 3:39) 24. Sir Gawain Appears (Atasushi "Sushi" Kosugi, 0:51) 25. More to Being a Knight Than Serving a King (Jun Senoue, 0:43) 26. Crystal Cave (Howard Drossin, 4:23) 27. Knight's Lesson... A True Knight (Yutaka Minobe, 0:46) 28. Molten Mine (Tommy Tallarico, 4:28) 29. Sir Percival... The Knight of the Grail (Jun Senoue, 0:39) 30. Sir Sonic... Knight of the Wind (Yutaka Minobe, 0:54) 31. Head to Avalon (Richard Jacques, 1:04) 32. Showdown with King Arthur/Knight of the Wind -Instrumental Mix- (Jun Senoue, 1:00) 33. Glory of Victory (Richard Jacques, 0:55) 34. Knight of the Wind -Original Ver.- (Crush 40, 1:45) Disk 2 - 61:25 1. Knight of the Wind -TGS 2008 Trailer Ver.- (Crush 40, 1:03) 2. Orders from the Illusion (Jun Senoue, 0:34) 3. Merlina - Her Wicked Smile (Jun Senoue, 0:57) 4. The End of the World (Jun Senoue, 0:30) 5. Escape from the Destruction (Jun Senoue, 0:27) 6. Knight's Passage (Jun Senoue, 3:55) Download 7. For The Kingdom and Its People (Howard Drossin, 1:42) 8. Shrouded Forest (Richard Jacques, 4:06) 9. Great Megalith (Tommy Tallarico, 4:03) 10. The Cauldron (Tommy Tallarico, 4:25) 11. The Barrier (Yutaka Minobe, 0:35) 12. Dragon's Lair (Howard Drossin, 4:39) 13. Dragon Slayer (Richard Jacques, 3:53) 14. Into the Dark Hollow (Richard Jacques, 0:53) 15. Merlina - The Queen of the Underworld (Richard Jacques, 3:36) 16. It Doesn't Matter (Jun Senoue, 0:29) 17. Transform into Excalibur Sonic (Jun Senoue, 0:35) 18. Live Life - Merlina & Sonic (Jun Senoue, 1:13) 19. Dénouement... True King Arthur (Yutaka Minobe, 0:30) 20. The King's Peril (Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi, 0:58) 21. Blacksmith (Jun Senoue, 2:05) 22. Battle Menu (Jun Senoue, 1:15) 23. Faraway Avalon (Jun Senoue, 2:23) 24. Stage Clear (Jun Senoue, 0:11) 25. Result No.1 - Five Stars, Awesome! (Jun Senoue, 0:34) 26. Result No.2 - So, So... Okay! (Jun Senoue, 0:36) 27. Result No.3 - One Star, Try Again Next Time (Jun Senoue, 0:45) 28. The Ash Grove - Main Menu (Hikaru Tanimoto, 2:23) 29. System Screen - Option (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:16) 30. System Screen - Ranking (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 0:58) 31. System Screen - Name Entry (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:25) 32. System Screen - Gallery (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:07) 33. Fan Art - It Doesn't Matter (Hikaru Tanimoto, Yusaku Tsuchiya, 1:48) 34. Knight of the Wind -Acoustic Ver.- (Hikaru Tanimoto, 5:36) Category:Albums